


Big Sis

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Series: 4's and 1's [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, For some reason ao3 didnt post the whole fic, It's fixed now!, Mostly Maggies's POV, Side SuperCorp, The final part was missing even though the word counting was right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: “Little Danvers, come here”. She said after Kara had put on dress number 16. “Look at me.” And Kara looked, a giant vulnerability in her eyes that almost made Maggie's knees weak, because this, what she was about to do, was Alex's job and she could count on one hand the times Alex wasn't around and Maggie had to be there for Kara. It was something she wasn't used to do. It also felt extremely normal and that scared the hell out of Maggie.or4 times Maggie had to be the big sister for Kara and 1 time Kara was the little sister for Maggie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> And, please, point them out to me if you find them!

Maggie Sawyer was an only child.

Of course she had her fair dose of cousins that she would see every Thanksgiving, Christmas or New Year, but they were all older than her, so either way, during her childhood, for the most part of the year she was the only kid on the house.

That's why she admired Alex's relationship with Kara so much. That kind of love was something really beautiful to see, and she admired Alex even more after learning that Kara joined the Danvers family when her girlfriend was only 15.

It was established, though, that one thing Maggie didn't know, was how to be the Big Sister. But the first time she had to was while Alex was in a late night at the DEO and Maggie was waiting for her at Alex's apartment for what was supposed to be their first date.

It was almost 11 pm and after hearing someone at the door Maggie felt her heart flutter, only, who showed up was not the Danvers girl she was waiting for.

“Hey! I'm sorry to interrupt anything” Kara said stepping inside with one hand covering her eyes. Maggie chuckled. “I just need to borrow one of Alex's jackets”

Kara was wearing a fancy dress and anyone with eyes could see she was outstanding beautiful. Alex would have raised an eyebrow at the look.

“It's ok, Kara, your eyes are safe. Alex is not here yet”

“Oh… Why not? Should I have the talk with her?” She said while going inside Alex's bedroom and probably the closet too. Maggie shook her head in amusement.

“She's still at work. Something I more than understand. And wasn't I the one supposed to hear the talk?”

After a while Kara walked out of the bedroom carrying four differents jackets that belonged to Alex and another one that was Maggie's and she had forgotten there the day she and Alex finally got together.

“Leaving someone waiting on the first date is kinda rude and I think I trust you enough not to give you The Talk yet. Unless you want me to?”

Kara stopped in from of Maggie, all five jackets in display.

“Nope. I think I'll pass”. Kara gave her a genuine smile and Maggie didn't think the other Danvers sister could also make her feel warm inside, even if in a different way.

“So…” Kara motioned the jackets. “Which one?”

From all the people Maggie thought Kara would ask for advice, she didn't think herself as one of the closest options. But here she was and Maggie wouldn't have become a detective if she couldn't deal with unexpected situations. She decided to be sincere.

“Well… it depends on what look you're aiming for?” Kara looked at her confused. “I mean, if you want to look casual, then go for the grey one. But if want more than casual…”

For more than casual Kara should go for the leather one. It would scream ‘Go for the kill’ for sure. The only problem was that the leather jacket was the one that belonged to Maggie and not even to mention it was one of her favorites. But she wouldn't tell Kara just that.

“Leather?”

Maggie nodded and watched as Kara put on the jacket. She had to admit, it looked good on the younger Danvers, it fitted her perfectly since it was a bit too big on Maggie herself.

She took a deep breath. Damn it, it was still her favorite jacket...

“So?”. Kara asked, and if her expression was anything to go by, she was clearly satisfied with her choice. Maggie couldn't just say no to the kid.

“Perfect”. She gave a thumbs up and watched Kara go after receiving a bone crushing hug and a thank you.

Less than five minutes later, Alex came through the door.

“Did I just see Kara leaving wearing your jacket?”

Maggie shrugged. “It looked good on her”

“Oh, no…”. Alex started pacing like when they are in a crisis

“What?”

“Did she pout?”

She… might…?”

“Oh, no…”

* * *

 

 

The second time it happened, Alex was still recovering from several broken ribs, so when Kara needed a date for an Only Ladies event hosted by Lena Luthor, Maggie wasn't that surprised that little Danvers asked her to go.

And it wasn't just because she wanted to make a good impression to Kara, because after being dating Alex for a month, Maggie was sure she already had made a good impression. But she agreed to go mostly due to the infamous Kara Danvers pout, the one that Alex had warned her from.

But it was useless. Because when Kara said she really, _really_ didn't want to go by herself, Maggie couldn't say anything but yes.

XxX

They had been there for a couple of hours, and even if the dive bar was more like her scenario, Maggie couldn't say she wasn't enjoying herself, especially after watching how Lena and Kara were interacting during the whole time.

But Maggie kept  her thoughts to herself and even on her own head she didn't think about it that much. It wasn't her place, that she was sure.

She had to admit though, that keeping her eyes on a Luthor for further reference would cause no harm. And Alex could always use the information.

XxX

She was at the bar, sipping a beer while watching Kara and Lena from afar and avoiding been hit on, when a loud explosion happened by the entrance. Luckily, no one seemed to be hurt, so she told everyone to get to safety (more specifically Kara and Lena), grabbed her gun on her purse and followed a few security guards to the source of the explosion.

There was a lot of smoke and it was a bit hard to see, but the bad guys didn't take much time to show up. Maggie shot one of them while the security guards took more two down.

In no time Supergirl showed up, followed close by who Maggie recognized as one of DEO strike teams and the situation was controlled quickly.

Maggie deduced that Alex would already know about half of this, so she sent a text telling her everything was fine before going to look for Kara and Lena.

She found them hugging by the door of Lena's office. It seemed like Kara had left Lena there and now was back to say everything was ok. Maggie was definitely keeping that piece of information to herself until she was sure Alex wouldn't make a big fuss out of it.

She waited for them on the Lobby and after a “Thank you, Detective” from Lena, they headed to the police station to fight against some paperwork. And Maggie was not going to lie, with Kara making funny comments here and there over Alex's unnecessary super worried texts, the experience was almost delightful. One hour later they were arriving at Kara's where Alex was waiting for them.

She knew she could hide from anyone that she was extremely proud of herself for delivering Kara Danvers safe and sound to her sister. Except from said sister, who kissed her deeply when Maggie said her goodbyes, with the sound of Kara telling them to get a room (but not in her apartment) in the background.

* * *

 

 

The third time happened while they were at the Dollywood’s, celebrating the fact that Alex and Winn were finally back from a 5 day trip to Finland.

And Maggie was basically having the time of her life, because there couldn't be many things more funny than watching Winn and Alex drunkenly discuss over some scientific terminology while equally drunk Kara and James kept alternating between telling them to shut up and asking what the hell they were talking about.

Maggie was sober, though. She had proclaimed to be the DD for the night after almost having to go 1x1 against Alex for the title, but as soon as Winn said she deserved alcohol after the crazy (not so) classified trip, Alex had agreed without much more complaining. And Maggie needed to thank him later, because if she wasn't sober, she would probably have forgotten all the fun happening right in front of her by the morning.

She also would have missed the 2 stupid guys cornering Kara next to the jukebox.

Less than 20 minutes before, someone started to play earlier 2000’s pop songs and Kara had insisted for Alex to go dance with her. Of course, drunk Alex was even more easier to convince than sober Alex, so the two of them moved to the space in front of the stage and started to dance.

In the meantime, Maggie wasn't even pretending to pay attention to whatever James was saying while she had her head completely turned not to lose one single second of her girlfriend dancing, at least until she felt a bottle cap hit her.

When she looked back to the two men in front of her, James was holding a napkin towards her.

“You're starting to drool. Did you know that?” Winn and he bursted into laughter while Maggie only grabbed the napkin and tossed it back at them.

They kept talking then, with Maggie only turning her head to look at Alex a few times at every song, but after minute those 20 minutes, when she turned to look, what she saw wasn’t anything pleasant. Alex was nowhere to be seen and Kara had her back pressed up against the bar wall, with two guys making it impossible for her to get away.

Maggie was almost sure Kara could defend herself up til some point. Alex had probably teached her some self defense moves, but if came to it, there was going to be a huge mess at the bar.

A fight would start and Alex, who was certainly in the bathroom, would try to knock everyone down, leaving half of the tables and chairs broken.

M’gann wouldn't be very pleased.

So Maggie got up discreetly and walked to where  Kara was.“You ok there?”

The guys didn't let her answer.

“She is”

“Go away”

Kara seemed extremely calm and ready to fight. Maggie had to be quick.

“I'm sure she would be better if she came with me”

The two guys, who were a whole foot taller than Maggie, turned to face her. “And who do you think you are?”

Maggie reached for her badge on the back pocket. “Do you really want to know?”

After a beat or two, the two guys looked at each other and decided that  it wasn't worth the problem. They walked away and by the corner of her eyes, Maggie could see M'gann throwing them out of the bar.

“Thanks”. Kara said, clearly relieved putting her glasses and cardigan back into place. It would have been fun to see her throw a punch, but maybe not today and certainly not when 4 out of 5 of them were drunk.

“Anytime, little Danvers”

XxX

Alex came back to the bar in the morning and broke two tables and a chair  while 'asking’ for information about the two guys who threatened her sister.

She only stopped when Supergirl showed up and said she would deal with the case herself.

M’gann said she would send the bill to Maggie's address when she brought the new furniture.

* * *

 

 

The fourth time it happens leaves Maggie uncomfortable. Not only because she can't help but think this isn't her place, but also because it meant she had to keep a secret from Alex. Alex that she has been dating for almost a year now and who she promised to never keep anything from.

Uncomfortable maybe was a soft word. It was starting to eat her from the inside.

But when Kara asked her to help picking an outfit to go on a date with Lena Luthor, Maggie understood why Kara didn't want Alex to know. It wasn't even the whole story between the Super’s and the Luthor's, it was because this time this relationship had a huge, huge deal in Kara's life, Maggie could see. And if Maggie could see, Alex would come to that conclusion in 0.9 seconds.

Which meant that, if this all went wrong, Kara would be hurt real bad, and this was something Alex would never tolerate.

So Maggie agreed not to tell Alex and went with a extremely nervous Kara to the mall. But after 40 minutes and 15 dresses later, she was starting to think they would never make any progress unless interfered and played the big sister again.

“Little Danvers, come here”. She said after Kara had put on dress number 16. “Look at me.” And Kara looked, a giant vulnerability in her eyes that almost made Maggie's knees weak, because this, what she was about to do, was Alex's job and she could count on one hand the times Alex wasn't around and Maggie had to be there for Kara. It was something she wasn't used to do. It also felt extremely normal and _that_ scared the hell out of Maggie. She put both hands on Kara's shoulders anyway. “You looked gorgeous in every dress you tried and any person, _any person_ with eyes would have a heart attack after seen you”. That made Kara giggle, so she continued.

“And Lena is more than privileged to have a whole night to enjoy your company. So go back there and just chose the dress you liked the most.”

Kara hugged her really tight for almost a whole minute, then kissed her cheek went to pick up the dress.

After paying for it, Kara flew them both back to Maggie's.

“Wait...” Kara said. “You didn't tell me all that so we could leave the mall faster, did you?”

Maggie shrugged. “I might.”

After faking been insulted, Kara left through the window. Maggie just chuckled and shook her head. “I also really care about you, little Danvers.”

She was sure Kara could still hear her.

Xxx

In the morning, after dealing with some paperwork at the station, Maggie decided to take a break and read some of the texts she had received earlier. Two of them were from Kara, thanking her for the help and saying the date was a success. Other three were from Alex.

_[Danvers ❤]: Kara told me everything…_

_[Danvers ❤]: you're the best_

_ [Danvers ❤]:❤❤❤❤❤ _

“Love you too, Alex…”

Maggie only hoped one day she could actually say this to Alex's face.

* * *

 

 

Maggie had always thought that being the big sister meant she had to protect and help the younger ones. She would never think that sometimes could be the other way around.

After their one year anniversary Maggie felt that something with Alex had changed. Not that abruptly, but more like have been changing for a while and now it was finally complete.

It had started almost a month before, when they had accidentally said 'I love you’ to each other, only to realize what had happened a couple of hours later. It was ridiculous, she knew, and Kara still haven't let it down, but Maggie thought it had been perfect.

After that, she and Alex haven't slept without the other again, and Maggie didn't know how many days she had already spent without stepping into her own apartment.

But now? Now Alex was dropping  _ very clear _ hints, and it's not like Maggie was opposed to the idea. She was just scared. Dead ass, completely and fully scared out of her body. Because moving in with Alex would suddenly make everything too concrete, make everything look like it was supposed to last forever. And Maggie would be lying if she said she wasn't still waiting for the day she was going to mess everything up.

It was a huge step for them, one that she never took with anyone else, and it would put them both in a even more vulnerable position.

Not that Maggie was worried about herself. If things didn't work out with Alex, she was sure she could handle the pain, even if it took her 10 years to get over it. What she was really worried about was Alex, because if she ever hurt Alex  _ that bad  _ she would never ever forgive herself.

So, in the middle of an almost panicking attack, she had called Kara and asked if they could talk. Alone. And Kara told her to meet at CatCo’s rooftop.

“What's going on, Maggie?”. Kara had given up and asked after watching Maggie pace and struggle with words for almost 2 minutes.

“I-... Hmm…”

“Did you and Alex had a bad fight?”. Kara hold her breath at the thought. The two of them had only had something like that once. It had been more than enough for a lifetime.

“No!” Kara sighed in relief. “It's nothing like that, little Danvers”

“So?”

Maggie took a deep breath “IThinkAlexWillAskMeToMoveInWithHer”

“What?”

At this point, it seemed like Maggie had no more strength, so she just sat down on the floor.

Kara hurried to her side. Even though she had understood what Maggie said, she wanted to hear it again.

“I think- I think Alex will ask me to move in with her.”

Kara nodded. “And is that a bad thing? You don't want to live with her?.

“No. It's not that, Kara. I want to live with her, and if you stop to think about it, I basically already have been for the past month… I just…”

Kara understood. Mostly because her sister and the woman sitting at her side could be very alike sometimes. And it wasn't like she hadn't listened to Alex talk about this and ask for her opinion more times than she could count with one hand.

They were both very insecure, but if someone could make things work out it was Alex and Maggie. Kara knew it. More than that, she felt it and saw it every time they were together. They would be ok.

“You love her, don't you?”

“This is not all it takes, little Danvers…”

“I know. I know it isn't. But she loves you too, and  _ this  _ is all it takes to make it worth the effort. You never going to know if you don't give it a try, besides you said yourself that you two are basically living together already. All you have to do is make it official”.

Maggie sighed, much more relaxed now. “Thank you, Kara”.

And because she didn't use the classic 'little Danvers’, Kara knew Maggie couldn't have been more sincere. “Anytime”

They hugged and after wiping some tears that were threatening to fall, Maggie asked.

“When did you become so wise, Little Danvers?”

Kara smiled, putting both hands on her waist like when she was wearing Supergirl’s suit. “If you don’t remember, I’m actually older than all of you”

Maggie grinned. “It’s kinda hard to remember that when you never act like it…”

Kara shoved her strong enough to make her fall on her back. They needed 5 solid minutes to recover from the fit of laughter

Less than a week later she received a text from Alex asking if she could help carrying the rest of Maggie stuff to her apartment and another one from Maggie thanking her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
